


The Case of the Missing Pacifier

by DannyisDone



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual!Janus’s paci was missing.Not that he needed it or anything. He was so very much, quite big. Still, he was a person who liked to know where his things were.+++Warnings: Crying, let me know if more are needed! <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	The Case of the Missing Pacifier

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: if you read the original author's note, no you didn't <3 /j I was very tired when I wrote it and now I'm embarrassed lol 
> 
> Please enjoy the story! If you do, comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3

Janus’s paci was missing. 

Not that he needed it or anything. He was so very much, quite big. Still, he was a person who liked to know where his things were. So even though he didn’t need it, he just happened to be thinking about it, so he went in search for his soother. 

He started off in the last place he had been little, which was the day before in Patton’s room. Though he couldn’t recall if he’d actually gone to sleep with it, it was still a good place to start. Perhaps the moral side would know where it is. 

When he arrived at the door, he knocked and waited. It was long before Patton was peaking his head through the door, his face all smiles. 

“Janus! What do I owe you for this pleasant visit?” He asked, before sticking his hand into view and waving around a stack of monopoly money. Janus smiled slightly, though he wasn’t one to give an easy laugh at a pun. 

“I’m looking for my pacifier.” Janus admitted, and saying it out loud was a bit embarrassing, he realized. Especially because he was very big and not at all feeling little. Though Patton blinked and opened the door fully, revealing a, presumably regressed, Roman. He was sitting on Patton’s fluffy bed, looking over the monopoly game board with scrutiny. However, when the door opened more, and Roman noticed Janus, his face lit up, and he waved excitedly. 

“Jan! I’m winnin! See, see!” He said, holding up all the money he had. Patton chuckled and shrugged when Janus gave him an incredulous look. 

“What can I say, I’m poor with money, I don’t have any sense!” He said, which earned him a long groan from Roman, who fell back onto the bed, as if the badness of the pun had literally pushed him over. Janus offered a small chuckle, but more at the antics of Roman, and definitely not at the pun. 

“So, you’re looking for your paci, huh? Are you feeling little? I don’t mind watching two little kiddos if you want.” Patton offered, and Janus shook his head. 

“No, not little...just...want my stuff in my possession is all.” Janus said, and Patton nodded, though he didn’t look totally convinced. 

“Well, I’m afraid I don’t have it in here. I tucked you in with it at your nap yesterday without it, you were such a sleepy snakey,” Patton cooed, and Janus felt his face heat up, though he held no real qualms with the light teasing. 

“Alright, thank you. If you see it, come find me?” Janus asked, and Patton nodded. 

“I’ll keep my eye out kiddo!” Patton said, before turning back towards Roman and his game, not bothering to shut the door behind him. 

Janus moved on from Patton’s room and decided to head downstairs. He remembered playing in the living room with Remus and Logan yesterday as well, though again, he couldn’t recall if he had actually had his pacifier or not. He nervously looked around the living room, his frown growing deeper when it became obvious that it wasn’t in the living room. He even checked under the couch and behind the tv for good measure. He sighed, giving up the search in the living room just as Logan walked into the room from the kitchen, coffee cup in hand.

“Janus, why are you on the floor?” Logan asked. The deceitful side had decided to starfish on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, feeling slightly discouraged having not found his pacifier. Had someone taken it? He didn’t suspect that, but he’d be really upset if they had! 

“I can’t find my pacifier.” Janus huffed, sitting up as he ran a hand through his hair, his hat haven fallen off. He didn’t really want to wear it anymore anyways, so he had magicked it away. 

Logan quirked an eyebrow, and Janus sighed again, crossing his arms. “Not that I NEED it. I just want to know where my stuff is at.” He said in a slightly agitated tone. Not that he was upset with Logan, but he just happened to be the adult in the room. 

“It’s alright if you were to need it, even when big. There’s no shame in it serving as a soother both when regressed and not.” Logan said, and even though Janus agreed with the sentiment, he still rolled his eyes a bit, before moving to stand up. 

“Thanks Lo...If you see it, find me?” Janus asked, nervously wringing his hands. Logan gave a short nod. 

“Of course...Are you feeling regressed at all? Would you like someone to be near you? I am just working on some editing, but I do not mind watching you if you’d like.” He asked, and Janus merely shook his head. 

“No, it’s okay, thanks though.” Janus said, and Logan took him for his word. He gave him one last nod, before moving on back upstairs. 

Janus decided he ought to check the kitchen anyways, though he couldn’t even remember being in the kitchen other than during meal times. Still, Janus moved into the room, and noticed Virgil sitting at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers to the music playing in his headphones, a snack of carrots and ranch in front of him. 

Janus thought about asking Virgil if he’d seen his paci, but with the way all the other conversations had been going, he’d just ask if he was feeling small and offer to watch him, and Janus was fine! He didn’t need anyone watching him, he was too big for a paci and he was too big to need someone to watch him. So, he danced around the kitchen, opening the cabinets he could reach and searching through them. 

When he moved on to the fridge, he finally managed to catch Virgil’s attention, who was watching him curiously. Finally, he couldn’t contain his nosiness, and he took his headphones off. 

“Watcha looking for, bub?” Virgil asked. Janus huffed and crossed his arms. 

“I can’t find my paci and everyone keeps asking me if I’m little and--and--” 

Suddenly, without having noticed it, Janus realized that sometime during his searches, he had regressed. Now he WAS small and he WANTED his paci and it was still gone! Tears filled his eyes, and in a flash Virgil was quick to Janus’s side.

“It’s okay, don’t cry. Have you tried retracing your steps?” Virgil asked, and Janus gave a heavy nod. 

“Uh huh, I asked Patt’n and he didn’ have it, and I looked all over the livin’ room and kitchen and it’s not there either.” Janus cried, though he was carefully soothed by a hand running up and down his back. He rubbed at his face, trying to control his tearful cries. 

“Have you tried asking Logan or Remus?” Virgil asked, his voice gentle. Janus nodded, then shook his head no. 

“Logan didn’t see it, haven’t asked Re.” Janus said. Virgil nodded. 

“Why don’t we go find him and ask, okay?” Virgil asked, and Janus agreed. He allowed himself to be guided out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the creative side’s room. Virgil knocked on the door. 

“Are you decent, trash goblin?” Virgil called from the outside, earning just the slightest giggle from Janus, who was more than content to stand behind Virgil and let him do all the talking. A loud crash came from the inside of Remus’s room. 

“Not on purpose!” Remus called out, before the door swung open. Remus stood in the doorway and looked the two over, his eyes falling on his saddened friend. 

“Jan? What’s wrong? Who and or what must I maim?” Remus asked, only slightly joking. 

“I lost my paci.’ He whispered.”And I really want it.” He admitted, playing with the hem of Virgil's hoodie. 

“Have you seen it?” Virgil asked, and a very shameful look befell the Duke, earning him a wicked scornful look from the anxious side. 

“Remus,” Virgil said, his tone one of warning. Janus blinked, not quite picking up on why the conversation had shifted. 

“It wasn’t on purpose or for nefarious purposes! And if I had known he would have wanted it so soon I would have gotten it done faster!” Remus quickly spurted out. Virgil rolled his eyes, but Janus melted away any frustration Virgil might have had with the duke. 

“You know where it is?” He asked, his eyes suddenly very bright. Remus nodded, sheepishly smiling. 

“I uh, wanted to surprise you. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Remus said, and suddenly summoned Janus’s pacifier in his hand. Only, it wasn’t unchanged. Remus had painted Janus’s logo onto the button of the black pacifier, and added a few yellow decorative jewels as well. Janus stared at it, face unreadable. 

“If you hate it I can take it all off or I can make you a completely new one that’s exactly like the old one, I just thought it would be something you would like and I wanted to give you something you would like and I hope that I didn’t ruin everything by not having asked you or told you what I was planning and I--”

“Remus, breath!” Virgil cut in, sensing Remus’s anxiety was going through the roof the longer Janus didn’t say anything. Remus stopped his ramblings, taking in a deep breath, before looking back at Janus. 

The yellow side carefully reached forward, taking the pacifier from Remus. He stared at the cute little snake doodle, and tapped the jewels with his fingernail, he then looked back up at Remus with fresh new tears in his eyes. 

“Me?” Janus asked, having a hard time saying exactly what he wanted, but Remus seemed to pick up on that he meant ‘for me?’

“Of course for you, baby bleb! I wanted to make you something special.” He said. Janus’s tears spilled over his cheeks once more. 

“T’ank you..” He whispered, before plopping the pacifier in his mouth, sucking on it, then throwing his arms around his best friend, hugging him tightly. 

Remus returned the hug quickly and smiled, laughing when he saw Virgil roll his eyes. 

“I’m the one who brought you to him, where’s my hug?” Virgil asked, clearly sarcastically, but Janus turned his head to face him, though without pulling away from Remus. 

“Vee ‘ug too!” He said around the paci, and Remus laughed, opening one of his arms for Virgil to fill in the space, which he did so without a second thought. 

“T’ank you.” Janus said again, rubbing his face against Remus’s shirt and smiling, finally glad to have his new and improved paci back.


End file.
